


Time Apprentice

by Astralnova290, Starligth



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralnova290/pseuds/Astralnova290, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starligth/pseuds/Starligth
Summary: Danny Fenton is not what you call normal he is half-ghost he often fights ghost sending them back to the ghost zone. Clockwork is the Master of Time he keeps watch over every timeline which includes the past and present, future he especially keeps a watchful eye on Danny Fenton. A few years go Danny Fenton defeated his evil dark self trapping him in the Fenton Thermos. When Danny turns eighteen he starts training to be Clockworks apprentice helping him with keeping a balance between every timeline in the universe making sure no evil ghost tries to take over. While training Danny has his apprentice Clockwork starts falling in love with him but what he doesn’t know is Danny has fallen in love with him as well. After going through training Danny confesses his love for Clockwork after he does he gets a shock of his life. After training Danny Clockwork also confesses his love for Danny later on they before date then they get married.
Relationships: Clockwork/Danny Fenton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Clock Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Danny Phantom or the characters don’t belong to us they belong to Butch Hartman.

Clockwork watching over the different timelines. In one of the timeline, there was a young boy who was asleep peacefully not knowing his life would change very soon by his parent's ghost zone portal. Clockwork smiles couldn’t wait to get to know this young boy. The young boy in the timeline shifts a little looking like he was having a nightmare of something terrifying. Clockwork watches him he wishes he could see what the young boy was dreaming about. In Connor, there happens to be a ghost messing with the young boys' dream-making the kid terrified and wakes up shivering from cold and looks at Connor of room and gets up screaming. Clockwork watches seeing what the young boy will do. The young boy throws an object in fear than his door opens to reveal his ghost-hunting parents the ghost disappeared. Later on, Clockwork saw Danny go inside his parent's ghost portal. Inside the portal, Danny looks around than by accident hits turn on the switch. Clockwork watched the accident happen.

Inside the portal, Danny screams in pain as it rearranges his molecules and finally shuts off. Watching this Clockwork knew it would happen he is after the Master Of All Time so when events like this will happen. After waking up on the floor he opens his eyes and looks in minor shock to see he has white hair and green eyes and ghost breathe but it didn’t last for long. Clockwork puts a special medallion around his neck and stops time he appeared in front of Danny. Danny looks up at him frozen in time shocked and bit nervous and excited but glances at Medallion. Clockwork looked at him. "I’m Clockwork the master of all time." Clockwork said smiling at Danny. Danny glances up at him. "w..where how did you wait you can control time so you froze it but that’s not possible unless you’re a ghost!!" Danny said looking at him. "Yes I’m a ghost but I’m not evil I watch over the past the present and the future of someone." Clockwork said. "Past present future than you know what will happen to me and…" Danny begins disappearing because of his unstable ghost powers. Clockwork helps him out and nods show him his future. Danny smiles and says. "Thanks wait is that you and me in the future but you’re human!!" Clockwork watches Danny grow up he realized Danny was now 16 he was going to train Danny to become his apprentice he had to he was falling for Danny. Danny was walking home when he felt someone and his ghost breathe came out looking around he was about to go ghost until "Hello Danny." Clockwork said he looked at him smiling he told him the news. "Wait.. Clockwork you have eye’s I’m not use to that I’m sorry." Danny said He looks at him blushing shly and listens happy but bit upset that Vlad knows him. "It’s okay Danny ready to become my apprentice?" Clockwork asked him smiling at he loved seeing that blush on his face.

Danny blushes alot more at how close they were And felt that he was almost trap in embrace. "Apprentice I’m allow to but that means I’m leaving. My parents and what about Vlad?” Clockwork looks at him and says. "hmm true well we can start you apprenticeship when your eighteen." Danny looks at him blushing still. And felt bit quilt in making him wait until he was 18teen And whispers “"I’m sorry." Danny smiles it’s okay Danny.” Clockwork said he ruffles his hair. Danny glances up at him chuckling shly at touch and ruffle of his hair from him. Than he hugs him crying little because he knew they didn't have much time before he has school. I’ll l be back when your eighteen don’t I’ll still keep an eye on you.” Clockwork said he smiles hugging him. Danny glances up at him “ promise ?” he lets go still little rusty on his powers. Clockwork smiles at him “yes I promise.” he waves goodbye. Danny waves back at him before heading home trying keep his ghost powers in check. As he gets home he is shock to see his dad with someone. But this someone was familiar to clock work it was Vald Clockwork Clockwork keeps an watchful eye on Danny. Danny looks at man bit nervous and hesitant. Clockwork watches seeing Danny nervous. _**Two years later Danny was now eighteen so Clockwork came to him on his eighteenth birthday.**_ On Danny birthday he was heading to school. He smiles at Danny stopping time. “Hello Danny happy birthday.” Clockwork said. Danny looks up shly at him.  


"Clockwork you came back and thanks “ Meanwhile At school their was ghost fly that bite kids giving of ghost sense Danny blushes but shivers getting another ghost breathe before fainting in sick way. Tucker see them confused he rushed over. Clockwork catches him he thinks of away to cure him. Tucker “ wait umm Time ghost We need him like that its only way to save his sis and Sam” Meanwhile In hopstial guards guard fence until Tucker carries Danny in his arm’s who was sick.Doctor asked if he was expering ghost symptoms and saw Danny fade out than in. So he took Danny in his arms putting him in wheel chair and pushing him until he see other ghost. Hour later Danny finds his sis than Sam & paulina and turns ghost to save them but instead he is hit with sleeping gas that nocks him out and finds himself tied up to a bed with ghost proof strap and still weak. Clockwork flies in and saves Danny’s sis and Sam and Danny curing them all then leaves some for the doctors to cure the rest. Meanwhile, Clockwork takes Danny to the clock tower. Danny in his arm’s was grateful but tired and hold on tight as they were heading for clocktower. He flies into the clock tower he lets Danny rest Clockwork smiles at him he kissed his forehead. Observants walked in “ I see you saved boy for what purpose unclear my friend is their reason you’re attached to this half ghost boy and don’t lie I can see in your eyes desire you feel” Danny rest for a bit but blushes when clockwork kisses his forehead and stirs awake. He looks at the Observants. “Yes it’s true and well the reason I saved him his well 1 he’s going to be my apprentice and 2 I may have fallen for the half ghost.” Observants Nods “ impressive training half ghost as your apprentice and interestingly that you fallen for him but if you do go further try not to wake up anyone by noise “ they wink leaving him alone. He blushes and sees Danny awake. Danny sits up and look around than up at Clockwork notice blush he shly smiles knowing he fell for him. Clockwork smiles at him. “So how are you feeling?” Danny “ better expect did you save me Clockwork and I…um ..I… I like ..you “ Clockwork smiles nodding. “Yes I did save you and I like you to.” He smiles at him. Danny kissed him. Danny continues to kiss him deeply and passionately his eyes closed holding onto Clockwork . Clockwork smiles and leaves kisses.Danny gasp softly giggling and moaning, Clockwork smiles and takes him to a sound proof room in the clock tower.Danny follows him curious about what was going happen but also guess. Clockwork smiles. “Well your 18 now so your not a minor anymore so ready for your first time?” Danny blushed looks up at him“ I I’m ready will this hurt since you’re full ghost and I’m half ghost?” Clockwork turns to his human form. “Now it won’t.” He Smiles Danny looks up and gasp “ god you’re hot I .. im sorry that came out weird didn’t it?” he asked. Clockwork smiles chuckling. “no it’s not weird Daniel.” He prepares him then thrusts into him gently. Danny blushed arched his back, moaning loudly as he wraps his legs around Clockworks back. He tugged at the sheets. Clockwork smiles and thrusts slowly gently hitting his sweet spot he felt that Danny was already wet. Danny “ Clockwork!! he cries out extremely wet and cums a little for him when his sweet spot was hit Clockwork thrusts into him faster cumming a bit keeps hitting his sweet spot. “Mmm~” Danny moaned/purred louder of Clockwork name. before cumming on both their stomachs and chests. Clockwork smiles thrusting faster and harder he cums inside him. Danny moans loudly, He shakes in Clockworks arms and comes, spilling all over himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring this has !8+ in it


	2. Apprenticeship Training

Clockwork was impressed with Danny’s Apprenticeship Training he was proud of how far Danny has come in his training he was in his library putting books away. Until Clockwork saw Danny in his library as well he was looking at a plant smiling happily he watches from a book self chuckling quietly. Clockwork was happy that he and Danny were dating he actually in million years would ever think he fall in love with a human who’s also half-ghost. Clockwork wakes to Danny he taps his shoulder smiling at him. "I see you enjoying my library as well, that’s good my love." Clockwork said he kissed Danny’s cheek. "Yeah, I am Clocky." Danny said smiling at him. Clockwork smiles more nodding. "I’m impressed your Apprenticeship Training, is coming great my love." Clockwork said he sat next to Danny. "Well, I do have the best teacher/mentor, who is also the best boyfriend." Danny said he smiles and kissed Clockwork. "Hehe true on both my love." Clockwork said he blushes and kissed Danny back. 


End file.
